


Mojito Lover

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。18岁以下请自觉勿观看。本文是《找保姆送媳妇儿》第九章中的情爱场面，全文请移步lofter ID：不老妮





	Mojito Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。  
> 18岁以下请自觉勿观看。  
> 本文是《找保姆送媳妇儿》第九章中的情爱场面，全文请移步lofter ID：不老妮

小小的淋浴间里还充斥着薄荷香波的气息。  
水蒸气和这股沁人心脾的香味厮混在一起，仿佛一杯夏日里的莫吉托，湿漉漉，冰凉凉，甜丝丝……

杨九郎端详着眼前的张云雷，他不正如这Mojito一般吗？  
清爽的，毫无杂质，一眼就能看到尽头；喝一口，才发现是藏着俏皮劲烈的朗姆酒，和着酸涩扎人的青柠汁，以及能抚慰伤痛的薄荷液直冲进喉管，苏打水的气泡在食道调皮地破裂开，一片酥酥麻麻的回味。

张云雷背靠着浅蓝色的瓷砖墙，笑着看他。他的天生带笑的眼角，微微撅起的唇珠，在杨九郎看来无一不是无声的勾引。

这一刻万籁俱寂，让他们忘记了自己身在何处，眼里只剩彼此。

张云雷没来得及穿外套，只穿着一件白色T恤。T恤是那种收腰的版型，恰好勾勒出优美的腰线，比起一般男人无端多了一段曲折，线条柔软顺滑。  
他的头发干了大半，已经开始有了蓬松的样子，像小松鼠的尾巴一样亮泽，显出一副很好抚摸的质地。

他能感觉到杨九郎火热的打量，像带着热恋的舌头舔过他的每一处。让他有一丝羞窘，不自在地拨了一下额头上的发丝。

“干嘛呀，傻看着？”他笑着问。  
“看我的宝贝儿怎么这么好看。”一语惊醒杨九郎，此番美景当前，岂能甘愿只当个看客？

“不但好看，应该也很好吃。”说着他欺身压过去，一手插进那蓬乱的黑发中去，发丝果然如绸缎般，不断从指间溜走。他稳稳地固住了这试图躲开的小脑袋，想也没想就吻上去。

比起方才在外面怕被人撞破的猴急，此刻狭小空间带来的私密感，再加上热气和灯光的烘托，让他更能放心慢慢研磨着这张柔美甘甜的嘴唇。  
舌尖顶开犹豫不决的牙齿，温柔却坚定地在口腔里轻扫。

张云雷以前谈恋爱的时候也没少接吻，却没有哪一次是这样缠绵悱恻，让他不自觉放松了绷紧的肩膀，两只手无力地挂在杨九郎脖子上。

碰到冰凉的瓷砖，杨九郎怕他的小张老师贴在上面冷，于是把手环到他背后替他垫着墙。

这种小细节都如此贴心，张云雷很想对他的闺蜜们嘶吼，老男人的好你们是体会不到的！

张云雷仿佛整个人被薄荷浸透了一样，杨九郎撒开他的时候，唇齿间皆是凉凉的，而朗姆酒的后劲正缓慢释放。

他伸出一根食指贴着那微微红肿的唇线描画，像在欣赏自己完成的作品。

这如水的目光使张云雷开始燥热，他带着点恶作剧的心思，一张口咬住了这根食指。舌尖绕着指尖挑拨，再情色地吮了下，眼角眉梢也掺进了媚气，如透明的汽水里滴进了一滴嫣红的春药。

杨九郎当不起柳下惠，现下正是有花堪折直须折的时刻。  
他眯着眼睛任被含住的食指在那红艳艳的嘴里进进出出，另外一只手也不闲着，指尖轻轻刮过白T之下单薄胸脯上的一点，隔着布料扣弄着。不久就摸着一小颗硬硬的乳首，缓缓地立在指腹下面。  
他抽出手指，俯下身子好好伺弄这可爱的小东西。  
舌尖在粗糙的面料上打圈，唾液润湿了那一块，变得透明的T恤下可以看出粉色的乳晕形状，像蒙了一层胶纸的樱桃果冻。  
他当然不能再等，一把扯开这层胶纸，迫不及待地把小樱桃吃进嘴里。

张云雷的胸脯在举了那么多下铁之后，依然没什么起色，薄薄的一层肉覆着，往上是刀凿般深邃的锁骨，往下是稍微动一下就隐现的肋骨。  
这具身子确实还像个单纯的小朋友似的，不是那种让人能立刻神魂颠倒的，但也格外透着一股惹人怜惜的委屈。  
杨九郎喜欢这样的张云雷，但他又想，只要是张云雷，大概他什么样子我也都喜欢吧。

“太瘦了宝贝儿，为了我也多吃点儿啊。”他在抬头换气的当口说。  
“这……也不是我乐意的……嗯嗯~”张云雷还没来得及回答，又被另一侧胸前传来的阵阵快感搅乱了语速。  
“这小胸脯太寒碜了，肉吸不起来都……”  
“你丫是不是，内心深处还是喜欢……大波妹？”张云雷带着点醋意问他。

顾梦娜确实是个波霸。杨九郎也确实曾经沉迷过那几两肉。但是这些皮囊上的事，最终不过是一个选项，在爱情的试卷里，算不得什么必选题。

“怎么可能，我是跟人谈恋爱，又不是跟胸。”杨九郎怕他想太多，连忙来澄清：“你记着了，只要是你张云雷，长六个胸我也喜欢。”

“去死吧你，骂谁母猪呢！”

“我错了我错了……那你快点惩罚我。”杨九郎搂着他晃晃悠悠着撒娇。

张云雷嘴角一扬，憋着坏的笑，伸着一根指头戳戳杨九郎的胸：“说错了话自然要罚。”

说完他一把将杨九郎推到墙上，把脸凑到他眼前，近得鼻尖都要碰上了，但就是不亲上去，只故意朝他嘴上吹气。  
一阵阵热气拂过面颊，撩拨得杨九郎心驰荡漾。更要命的是小张老师灵巧的手正穿过他的裤腰死死握住了他的命脉。

烫人的热度隔着内裤都能感觉到，张云雷顺着已经坚挺出的形状揉搓，力道却是不疾不徐，差了点止渴的意思，倒像是在煽风点火。

杨九郎果然被煽得火急火燎，恨他那手怎么就不能直奔主题。  
“怎么样，你知错了？”张云雷的手在他那儿有一下没一下的点着，笑着问他。  
“错了错了，宝贝儿……”杨九郎疯狂认错求原谅，又凑上去要亲他。  
“那你说你想怎么样？”张云雷还要逗他，睁着纯真的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看他。  
“你们当老师的……不都……巧舌如簧嘛~”杨科长勾着他的下巴说。

张云雷听懂了，啃了一下他圆圆的下巴，乖巧地滑了下去。

其实他不是太喜欢给人口。除了他第一任初恋，他后来几乎没给别人做过这么低三下四的事。  
那时候他年轻，什么也不懂，初恋却是久经沙场的老手。于是在那人渣的调教下，他学会了如何卑微自己让对方高兴的一切套路。但是每次在做的时候他心底总会有一丝疑问，后来分手后他才懂了，那是源于对这段恋爱的不安，源于他感受不到来自对方的一点爱意。

爱这东西，大多数时候是散发在空气中的一种电波，不需要去特别捕捉，也不需要刻意表达，当你爱一个人，你用心爱了，而他也爱你，这种感应你们彼此一定能接收到。

他爱杨九郎，同样的，他也能接收到来自杨九郎源源不断的爱意。  
所以为了让他深爱的人高兴，他什么也愿意去做。

滑腻的口腔包裹着杨九郎最直接火热的欲望源头，在殷红的唇间吞吐，画面是极致的危险诱惑，更不要提他一低头就能迎着张云雷那满眼细碎的星光。

充斥爱与欲的瞬间，饶是谁能做到让自己不沉醉其中呢。

可是杨九郎是心软的男人，也是奉献型的男人。肆意索取只会撼动他内心的平静，把他推进诚惶诚恐里去。

他制止了身下耸动的头颅，然后跪下去与那人四目相对。

张云雷嘴边还残留着一丝晶亮的液体，有些疑惑地问他：“怎么了？不爽吗？”

杨九郎心里没来由地一疼。

“怎么不爽，爽翻天了都。”他捧着张云雷的脸，替他擦干净嘴角。

“那你怎么……”

“既然如此，岂能我一人独爽呢是吧？”话音刚落他就把张云雷推到墙边供人换衣服穿鞋的长椅上，一把扯下他的运动裤。

“啊——！”才第一口下去，张云雷就被这从未体会过的刺激震得后脑勺猛撞了一下墙壁。

杨九郎听着这响声，担心地问他撞得疼不疼。  
他一边摸着疼痛的后脑，一边看着身下担心自己安危的爱人，胸腔被无处安放的爱意填满，笑着摇摇头：“撞得挺值的。”

杨九郎这才放了心，又去专心伺候他的小朋友。  
但是他这辈子头一遭干这个，技术确实不过关，没几下小云雷就给他折腾的都有性命之虞了。  
张云雷生怕做爱变成作死，好声好气求他放过自己。

“没想到这还是个技术工种啊！”杨九郎很不甘心，他一向是尽善尽美内种性格。  
“好了好了，不要勉强自己……”张云雷安慰他，但是心底也确实有一丝小遗憾。

“宝贝儿你肯定没爽到，这不行。”都说了杨九郎是奉献型，他不能容忍自己最爱的人受半点委屈，即使这种事上也不可以。  
他二话不说拦腰把张云雷横抱起来，自己坐到椅子上，再把张云雷放到自己腿上坐好，修长白净的手指握住他的性器上下撸动起来。  
张云雷靠在他怀里，脸红得好像熟透的番茄，一路从脖子红到前胸。一阵阵快感从下体传来，更是因为杨九郎的爱护让他由衷自豪，他好像被宠坏的小孩，享受着这顶级的宴请。

“嗯嗯……啊啊……唔……好舒服……”  
“这可就是我的拿手活儿了。”多年单身老男人在他耳边说。  
“能不能别逗我乐……”张云雷捂着嘴，又想笑又想叫。  
指腹有力地摩挲着龟头和上面的细缝，适时地打断了他们的插科打诨。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊~”  
一瞬间，张云雷眼前除了雪花片什么也看不清，绷着脚背泄在了杨九郎手里。  
杨九郎还贴心地吻着他的锁骨，好让他的快乐能再长一些。

“咱还继续吗？”杨九郎问他。

“爽不死你今晚我都睡不着觉。”小张老师也不知道自己这嘴里，怎么除了大道理还能说出这样的骚话来。

“宝贝儿真好。”杨九郎听他这么说，还客气什么，直接拿手顺着腿缝划过柔腻光滑的内侧，流连忘返地抚摸了一会，才探进了股缝间。

就着方才射在手里的体液，中指毫无阻碍地戳进了紧窄的小口，辗转反侧地碾磨，深深浅浅的戳刺，隐秘的快感在身体里炸开，让张云雷咬着嘴唇承受。

早被开发完全的肠道快速的适应了外物的入侵，排出更多的液体润滑着通路，已经可以容纳三根手指出入。

张云雷手里揉搓着杨九郎的火烫，感觉到它在掌中不断肿胀变大。他内心涌起无法抑制的渴望，渴望这巨物的贯穿，渴望他们之间严丝合缝地无限贴近。

“我、可以了……”他气若游丝地嗫喏。从椅子上站起来，正对着杨九郎，跨坐到他腿上。  
杨九郎双手绕到后面托着他的臀瓣替他借力，他也把手探到下面扶住了滚烫的阴茎，小心地抵到了后穴口。

毕竟比手指粗了不止一点，再怎么样也不可能一下子吞进全部，他忍着最初的痛意和不适，咬着牙适应这巨大的侵入感。

好不容易进了一个头，杨九郎却手一松，他在完全没防备的情况下迅速下坠，被地心引力狠狠地操到了底。  
“靠！——啊！”他几乎是下意识地马上捂上了嘴，但是几乎灭顶的快感冲刷着他的大脑，逼着他只能咬住了自己掌心的肉。  
“对不起宝贝儿，我刚手没稳住！”杨九郎真的担心把他弄伤了，连忙又去托着他的小屁股，问：“疼了吧？”  
“不是，是太他妈爽……”张云雷缓过来一点，喘着大气说。  
“哦~小张老师说脏话。”杨九郎看他没事儿，又去调戏他，其实刚才那一下对杨九郎来说也是要命，差点就给他夹射了，那可就真有点没面子。  
“别老废话，赶紧动。”受过再多知识熏陶，张云雷此刻可没心情管那些个纲常伦理，抽离日常角色专心扮演欲求不满的登徒子。  
杨九郎早就忍不住了，不过是怕他没准备好才迟迟不敢动作。听得此话那还有时间贫嘴？双手扶住那弧度美好的腰就开始了顶撞。

“嗯，嗯，嗯~”张云雷被顶得一声叫碾碎成三拍，闭着眼睛搂着杨九郎的脖子，顶灯直直照在脸上，眼前全是一片红的绿的幻象。  
这种时候还得是当1的受累，他只负责享受就是了。

就在这当口，寂静了好久的淋浴间外突然有了响动。  
一个晚练结束的人吹着口哨进了隔间，浴帘哗啦啦合上。

他俩吓得大气都不敢出，维持姿势僵在当场。  
张云雷食指竖在唇上冲杨九郎拼命比着“嘘”的手势。  
水声，口哨声持续传来，响声的主人当然不会知道，和自己相隔仅几米的地方，藏着一对儿偷欢犯，正被自己的闯入吓得不知所措。

私密处还紧紧地咬合着，一时却无法继续，这滋味可不是一般的虐。张云雷已经有点想哭，理智开始逐渐恢复的他，十分后悔怎么会头脑冲动地偏要在这种地方泄欲。  
杨九郎见他那样子，心里也不好受，毕竟始作俑者还是他。可同时又有一种隐约的兴奋在心中抬头，这是人类最原始的被窥欲在作祟。  
他凑到张云雷耳边非常小声地说：“没事儿，水声那么大，他什么也听不见。”  
“那也……”张云雷还是很后悔，准备起身不来了。  
“不许你走。”杨九郎恶意地钳着他的腰，“都做到这儿了，不继续的话，以后会有阴影的。你不是学心理学的嘛你最懂。”  
“放你的……”狗屁二字还没出口，水声戛然而止。

口哨男动作倒是麻利，不消三分钟已经擦干穿好吹着小曲儿走了，声音渐渐远去，直到再也听不到。

一切归于寂静。唯有水龙头里偶然滴落的水珠砸在地面发出的回声。

他俩又竖着耳朵听了一分钟，可以确定现在这里没有别人了。

杨九郎立马顶了身上的小朋友一下，惹得人家又叫了一声特别大声的，连忙埋头咬住了他的肩膀。  
“你妈的……！”张云雷气鼓鼓地抗议，下死命咬他。  
“你自己选吧，继续不继续。”杨九郎这人，撩完了还说是让人选，坏得很。

“……”张云雷心情很复杂，这是一个欲望和理智搏斗的时刻。  
体内突突直跳的热源冲击着他薄弱的意志。嗐，反正已经都这样了……  
“五分钟结束战斗。”  
命令一出，杨九郎就不再浪费每一秒宝贵的时间了。

他一把把张云雷抱起来转了个身，近乎强制地让他趴下身子扶着墙壁站好，接着便对准那臀间的蜜穴捅了进去。  
带着淫糜的滋滋水声，新一轮的抽送开始了。  
张云雷扶着冰凉的墙，身后传来的却是火力惊人的侵略。每一下都顶在肠道内的G点上，阵阵快感逼得他流出了眼泪。

“九郎。”他抽泣着喊杨九郎。  
“嗯？”  
“以后生我气了就告诉我……不要跟我……冷战……”小张老师想起头两天受的冷落，还真有点伤心了。  
“我不气你，我气我自己。”杨九郎听他声音都哽咽，心里愧疚到不行，连忙低下身一边亲他凹陷的背沟一边说，“气我不够优秀配不上你这么好的人。”  
“上次，你在医院里……我不是、不是说了吗，”张云雷听他这么说，感到一阵无可奈何的怜爱袭上心头，“我爱你，我不离开你……”  
又一次听到这句表白，杨九郎心中所有的不安感全部烟消云散，化作浓稠的爱与感激，以次次尽根的力度传送到张云雷的身体里。

“嗯！啊啊不行了~轻点啊~”  
“我也爱你，我以后绝对不冷落你。”杨九郎喘着粗气在他耳边发誓。  
“嗯嗯……”也不知道张云雷还有没有余力听他说这些。尾椎骨都发麻，手也撑酸了，杨九郎却还像永动机一样有力。

这人根本不需要锻炼嘛……

好像知道他又在开小差一样，最后这一波的抽送简直是要送他上西天，酸酸麻麻的快感从那一点不断累积，终于迎来了巅峰的一刻。  
“啊——啊！”前列腺高潮和阴茎高潮前后夹击，带着他的灵魂暂时出走，只留下一具抽搐着的身体，机械地扶着墙，后穴不受控制地收缩。  
杨九郎也就在这媚肉吞咽中听见了高潮的前奏顺着脊背爬上头顶，又窜回地面，强而有力催促着他交出了自己。  
滚烫的精水叫醒了还在神游的张云雷，把他重又推回云中的神殿走一遭。  
……

打着哈欠做着打烊准备的前台小妹，并没有注意到两个相隔三分钟相继窜出健身房大门的男人。  
一个耳朵和脖子还红彤彤的，贼头贼脑的抱着大运动包一溜烟就没影了。  
不多会儿一个两边头皮刮得锃亮的男子手插裤兜故作潇洒地跟了出去。

**

当晚，张云雷收到杨九郎的微信：“你那健身卡还多久有效期？挂闲鱼上卖了得了”  
“知道了”  
就算你丫不说我也不会再踏入那地方半步……  
张云雷搓着酸痛的腰想。

过了几天，王大楠收到张九龄的微信：“赶紧的把你那健身卡挂闲鱼上转让了！！”  
“为啥啊？用得好好的”  
王大楠一脸疑惑。  
“别问了照我说的做！！！！”张九龄捂着还在发红的小黑脸按键盘。


End file.
